Big Brother UK
NR's Big Brother UK is an online series based on Big Brother UK. It follows the same format as the show and it's first series took place in 2019, with 12 overall seasons taking place since. The series ended on the 12th season having Big Brother UK taken off from Network Reality's. Format Shopping Tasks Every week, the housemates take part in tasks in order to gain their luxury shopping budget. In most seasons, they have had to work together as a house in order to win these tasks. From Big Brother 8 to Big Brother 10, the housemates would lose 100 R$ off the prize fund if they lost a task and would regain 100 R$ if they passed a task. In Big Brother: 1 Housemates were introduced to Luxury and Shopping Budgets meaning they started off with a £50 shopping budget to either spend of save. At the end of the week housemates with there current balance had to spend whatever they want with there budget. The Budget would go back at 0 if they did something bad or wrong. If an housemate got evicted or ejected, the housemate would have to give there current to another housemate to spend or save Nominations & Eviction Every week, Each housemate is required to nominate two housemates they think are deserving of leaving the house. With the two or more housemates with the most nominations facing the public vote, with the public voting to evict usually 1-2 housemates. In a rare event, more than two housemates will leave the house, this has occurred twice (triple evictions in Big Brother 1 & 3 and Celeb Big Brother 2) The housemate with the most votes will be asked to leave the house, this process will repeat until there are roughly 5-8 left. Where the public will instead vote for the housemate they think deserves to win. However, in every series. This process has been altered many times due to twists. The housemates nominated normally and unbeknownst to them, the nominations were 'flipped' so the housemates with the fewest nominations would be nominated as opposed to those with the highest. This was the case with the eviction too, with the housemate with the fewest votes being evicted. Big Brother UK Seasons Network Reality's hosts 12 seasons of Big Brother with having civillans staying in one single house for an amount of days having no connection to the real world... one winner would be announced at the end of the last day before the series would finish. Celebrity Big Brother UK Seasons Network Reality's hosted two single Celebrity Big Brother UK seasons with Celebrites staying in one single house for an amount of days having no connection to the real world... one winner would be announced at the end of the last day before the series would finish. UK - Short Term Seasons Network Reality's host BBUK Short Terms once a week that are took in a short period of time. taking an amount of housemates, days & one winner reciving 100 robux. Series two ended it's last BBUK short term due to having BBUS ST's replace.